NaruSaku: The Life of Naruto Uzumaki, The Seventh Hokage
by clank2662
Summary: This starts at episode 206 and focus mostly on Naruto and Sakura as they try to love one another in a world that's about to be turned upside down. Rated T for swearing and cussing in later chapters. NaruSaku and KakshixRin in here too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nauro Shippuden**

**Chapter 1: The Rage Of Naruto**

Everyone was looking at Sakura after what she just said.

"W-what did you just say, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I said.. I love you" replied Sakura,

Naruto was shocked

"You should listen, when a girl confesses her feelings to you" said Sakura.

Naruto's face went from shocked to a straight face, "Sakura, may I speak to you in private" as he opened the door to the place he was staying at.

Once inside, "What's going on?"

"Nothing really, I just finally woke up. I can't love a rogue ninja, a criminal. It's true, the old me loved Sasuke but, won't you stop chasing after Sasuke. Sasuke isn't coming back to us, so please forget about him"

"...But, why? What brought this on...?"

Sakura walks up to Naruto and hugs him.

"you were always by my side, supporting me. I guess I finally realized... If I have you then, that's enough for me. So, Naruto... You can stop chasing Sasuke..."

"Quit it, Sakura!"

"What are you so mad about? I just told you I like you instead of Sasuke."

Naruto grabs Sakura's shoulders, "I hate people who lie to themselves, to protect others. I know that Sai told you Sakura, about what I did to protect Sasuke, I will never stop trying to save him. Even if it's not for you. I'm doing this for my own sake"

Sakura looks away from him.

"Sakura, I do love you but, you won't ever stop caring about Sasuke, no matter what you say. I can see it in your heart Sakura, you still care for him even though he is a rogue ninja and a criminal"

"How would you know what I feel, Naruto!?"

"Because, I still care for Sasuke too! He's like... a brother to me, I can't give up on him even if everyone else does!"

"Naruto... he's gone, accept that. He's not coming back"

"I can't. How could I be Hokage, if I can't even save one of my friends!"

"Naruto..."

"Sakura, I won't stop chasing Sasuke. I won't give up unless I have no choice but to destroy him for the sake of the village"

"Naruto, I know that even if you don't save Sasuke you'll be a great Hokage, just like the Fourth Hokage"

"Yes, like my father"

Sakura turned to walk out the door.

"Sakura, will you please stay here and help me find Sasuke, please?"

"Naruto... I can't stay" said Sakura with tears welling up in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Why?"

"Because I have things to take care of. I'm sorry, Naruto" said Sakura before running out the door.

Naruto follows her out the door and stops when he is at the doorway. He was too late, she was gone.

"Naruto" said someone.

Naruto turns to see Sai.

"Sai, what is it"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But Sakura didn't come here to confess her love for you"

"I know, she's going after Sasuke"

"H-how did you find out? Did she tell you"

"No, it was in her eyes and I realize I have been putting off the inevitable, I have to kill Sasuke, and only I can. Sakura would never be the same if she kills him"

"Naruto, you need to rest" said Kakashi.

"No, sensei"

Naruto sprints off and heads towards Sakura and... Sasuke.

'Please don't do anything stupid, Sakura' said Naruto

'Naruto, please forgive me' said Sakura

Hours later,

"SAKURA, Where are you? SAKURA"

'Why is he following me'

"SAKURA!"

'He looks worried but why?'

"Dammit, where'd she go?"

Sakura gasped, 'He's looking for me'

Naruto looks up towards a bridge, "SASUKE!" and runs to it.

"Sasuke" whispers Sakura, before heading towards Sasuke..

"Naruto, stop" shouts Kakashi.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei" says Naruto.

"Naruto, we know that you care about Sakura but, your letting your feelings get in the way of your judgment" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you will not stop me for saving Sakura"

"I'm not trying to stop you, I'm trying to help you. If Sakura tries to kill Sasuke, she will be killed"

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"NARUTO!"

"SAKURA!"

Naruto run towards the cry of Sakura.

**A while later**

Naruto confronts Sasuke and when Naruto sees Sasuke's Sharingan, he had a flash back.

**Flash Back ***

Naruto's father, Minato, was fighting the masked man, Madara, then he looked into Madara's eye's and saw hatred.

"Who are you?" asked Minato.

"I am Madara Uchiha"

**End of Flashback ***

'Sasuke, So it was your family that took away my mother and father away from me' thought Naruto.

"SASUKE, I WILL DESTORY YOU FOR WHAT YOUR FAMILY DID TO MY MOTHER AND FATHER, I SHALL AVENGE THEM TODAY" Naruto roared at Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed, "What my family? Or do you mean what the Leaf village did?"

"The leaf village did nothing but reject me because of the monster inside me. You family, Madara Uchiha, forced my father and mother to sacrifice themselves so that the village wouldn't be destroyed! Now I will avenge them by destroying the last of the Uchihas. Starting with YOU" roared Naruto.

Naruto charged Sasuke and pulled out a kunai and attacked Sasuke, who blocked it with his katana.

Naruto roared and punched Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke went flying.

Sasuke got up, 'What is this power? He's never had this kind of power before'

"Sasuke! DIE" shouted Naruto as he flew in to punch Sasuke into the ground.

Sasuke dodges it and throws a kunai at Naruto, who uses his kunai to knock it away.

Sasuke and Naruto were about a good two yards away from each other when Sasuke grabbed his arm and activated his Chidori and Naruto activated his Rasangan.

They charged and clashed and the two energies collided and exploded. Sasuke was knocked back far and Madara appeared, "I told you to get some rest"

"MADARA!" roared Naruto.

"Ah, the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER AND FATHER, MADARA"

"We'll see, once you get the Nine Tails under control I might just fight you then" said Madara.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE"

Madara did his disapearing act with Sasuke and left an angry Naruto, a sad Sakura, and a slightly confused Kakashi there.

"N-naruto... a-are...y-you ok?" asked a scared Sakura.

"Oh Sakura, Y-yes I'm fine, I just got angry that's all"

"Please, never do that again" said Sakura as she started crying into his shirt.

"... I-I promise... Sakura, I'll never get angry like that again"

"Naruto, I'm-"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her back and put a hand behind her head and hugged her.

"Don't tell me because I already know, you lied so I would stop. I was the one who should have stopped trying to save him when I found out that the Uchihas were to blame for my parents deaths but, I cared to much for Sasuke, he was my best friend. But he's gone forever and, I accept that now" said Naruto holding Sakura close.

"Sakura, I love you, and I never want to lose you"

"I truly love you too, Naruto"

**Leave comments I have no idea what I'm doing so Don't be mad**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a little weird but for them most part this is going some where I hope... and I don't know the names of the villages so don't judge.**

**Chapter 2: Acceptance**

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and, Yamato were heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Naruto, are you ok?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine Sakura but, why do you ask?" said Naruto.

"Because of everything that's happened this year. First, you lose Sasuke, then, Jiraiya-sensei, and for a moment you lost Kakashi-sensei. I'm worried about you Naruto"

"I'm over on losing Sasuke, he can die for all I care now, but..." said Naruto with tears threatening to fall, "I will never forget Master Jiraiya, he was like a father to me, the father I never got to meet" said Naruto with tears falling.

Sakura wrapped Naruto in a hug, "I may not know what it feels like to lose a teacher that is almost like family but, I feel the same way about Sasuke. Naruto, I'm here for you, I'm here to help you"

Naruto got Sakura off of him and she gave him a confused look.

"Sakura, I don't want you to pity me. The last person who pitied me got hurt" said Naruto.

"Who?" asked Sakura

"Iruka-sensei, he pitied me because of how everyone treated me and he was the first person to be nice to me and pitied me because I had to live the way I did because of what was inside of me, and because of that he got a large shurikun in his back because he pitied me and wanted to protect me, and so far in my entire life people I care about or people who care about me get hurt or die"

"What!?" said Sakura.

"My parents, the Third Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Master Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei and, _it_ almost got you too, Sakura" said Naruto.

"What is _it_?" asked Sakura.

"I call '_it_'the Curse of the Nine-tails, because everyone who's died is either protecting the Leaf, which the Nine-tails attacked, or me, because I have the Nine-tails inside me" said Naruto.

"I don't deserve anything that I -" started Naruto, but Sakura cut him off.

"Naruto stop, neither you or the Nine-tails are to blame, It's Madara and the Akatsuki, who are to blame"

"Sakura..."

"Naruto, don't you ever believe that you don't deserve what you have, because Naruto, I believe in you and I love you" said Sakura, with tears starting to fall.

"Sakura..."

"Naruto, please don't make me cry"

"Sakura, I will never make you cry, I swear" said Naruto wiping Sakura's tears away.

"Thank you Naruto"

"Hey, you two going to stand there all day" shouted Yamato.

"We're coming, let's go Sakura"

"Umm... Naruto, I was wondering if you could ride on you back, I'm-"

"Of course Sakura, you just rest" said Naruto before Sakura climbed onto his back and fell alseep.

Naruto smiled.

**Awhile Later**

"Naruto it will be another hour before we arrive at the village. Do you want to wake up Sakura?" asked Sai.

"No Sai, just let her sleep. I'll take her home"

"Ok"

'Sakura...' thought Naruto.

**An Hour Later**

They arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto, with Sakura now in his arms bridal style, carried her home and layed her down in her bed and kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight, Sakura" and headed home.

The next morning, Naruto woke up and took a shower, got dressed and went to training with Kakashi-sensei.

When Naruto arrived, Kakashi like always, was late. Sakura arrived a few minutes later.

"You look better today" said Naruto.

"Thanks, for the compliment and for yesterday"

"Thank me for what yesterday"

"For being there for me Naruto" said Sakura as she leaned in and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto turned the brightest shade of red possible.

"Sakura..."

"Naruto..."

"Sakura, get ready, Kakashi's here"

"Yo" Kakashi said lazily.

Sakura sighed, "Are we doing something we've never done before?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe, maybe not" replied Kakashi.

'Another fun day of training with Kakashi-sensei' thought Sakura.

**Well here's chapter 2 so what do you think and I want reviews not just that it's good, what do you like about it. That kind of stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far this seems to be a great Naruto fanfic but I don't know no one has reviewed it and don't be shy about it**

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and, Yamato, were making their way to the Land of Thunder to stop the Akatsuki from capturing the Eight Tails.

"Naruto, we need you and Sakura to protect the Eight Tails from the Akatsuki, while we stop the Akatsuki from destroying the Hidden Cloud Village" said Kakashi.

"Got it" said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

The group split up and headed for their destination.

**An hour later,**

Naruto and Sakura were guarding the Killer Bee, Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails.

"So Naruto, your protecting the Eight Tails" said a familiar voice.

"Sasuke" growled Naruto.

Sasuke laughed as he revealed himself, "Naruto, you have been a fool and now, your a bigger one"

"Sasuke, I'll end this right now" roared Naruto.

Naruto made a clone and Sasuke grasped his upper left arm. They readied their attack, and charged.

They clashed, "Rasengan/Chidori" the two roared.

Naruto and Sasuke were knocked back.

"Sasuke, why? Why are you doing this?" shouted Naruto.

"I'm doing this so I can get in with Itachi and kill him"

"I will stop you Sasuke"

"You want to take something precious from me?"

"..."

"If you want to take something precious from me, then I'll take something precious from you" roared Sasuke.

Sasuke charged, but at Sakura! Naruto rushed him to try and stop him, "NO SASUKE"

Naruto was too late, Sasuke ran Sakura thru and smiled, "She's dead"

"S-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA" cried Naruto as he fell to his knees.

Naruto shot up out of bed, panting.

Naruto sighed, 'It was only a bad dream'

Naruto looked at his clock, it was half an hour before he was suppose to get up so why bother going back to sleep. He got dress and walked to the Hokage Monument and sat there and looked out at the village.

Then, Sakura walked up the stairs, "Oh Naruto, I didn't know you'd be here"

"I had a bad dream so, I came here"

"What was it about?" asked Sakura.

"I watched Sasuke, kill you Sakura"

"Naruto..."

"Sakura, I don't want to lose you" said Naruto, before wrapping Sakura in his arms.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"It was only a nightmare Naruto, you'll never lose me" said Sakura before kissing Naruto on the cheek making him turn red.

**Sorry for the short Chapter but more is coming and I need more reviews and I didn't expect one in an hour of being posted so review more for faster uploads**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is so far an awesome fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4: Honoring the Dead**

It's been five days since Naruto had the nightmare of Sakura being killed by Sasuke.

Naruto was walking to thee Hokage Mansion to talk to Granny Tsunde, who called Naruto to the Mansion.

"Granny?" said Naruto as he walked into the Fifth Hokage's office.

The Fifth Hokage wasn't there so Naruto was walked to the desk and looked at the calender. Naruto saw today's date and read what was happening today... He turned and walked out and waited in the hallway for Grandma Tsunde.

"Naruto, there you are, I was looking for you" said Lady Tsunde.

"Hi Granny Tsunde..." said Naruto with his voice trailing off.

"Is something bothering you, Naruto?" asked Lady Tsunde.

"It's just that, isn't today Jiraiya's birthday?" asked Naruto.

Tsunde was taken back, she didn't expect Naruto to know that today was Jiraiya's birthday, but she recovered quickly, "Yes, yes it is"

"Oh. Well what is it that you wanted to ask me to do Granny" said Naruto.

"It's not important anymore, just go and have the day off" said Tsunde.

"Ok, Granny" said Naruto.

Naruto left the Hokage Mansion and headed for his apartment. His friends saw him and they quickly made there way to the roof of Naruto's apartment and talked to each other.

"I've never seen Naruto this down before on a day off, so what's going on?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know" said Hinata.

"Niether do I" said Sakura.

"I don't know either" said Ino.

"I don't understand why he would be in this mood, he's never been so sulken before" said Neji.

Shino shook his head.

"It probably has something to do with whatever Lady Tsunde needed to talk to him about" said Shikamaru.

"Maybe" said Yamato.

"I bet it has something to do with someone's birthday" said Kakashi.

"Who's?" asked Ino.

Kakashi didn't reply at first, then said, "Master Jiraiya"

Everyone gasped.

"Now I understand why he's feeling down" said Sakura.

"Everyone scatter, Naruto's coming!" said Shikamaru.

Everyone jumped away from Naruto's apartment.

Naruto walked up to his apartment and walked in.

"Come on we need to cheer Naruto up" said Hinata.

"Ok, let's first get him away from his apartment" said Kiba.

"Too late" said Shino.

"What?" said Kiba.

"Naruto's leaving his apartment" said Shino.

Naruto started walking away from his apartment. Sakura saw him and couldn't hold back, she ran up to Naruto and pulled him into an alley.

Sakura hugged Naruto, "Naruto, your not alone-"

"Sakura, please let me go" said Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"I'm going to the cemetery, so please let me go" said Naruto.

Sakura let him go and asked, "Naruto, c-can I come with you?"

"If you want to, you can come"

"Thank you Naruto"

Sakura followed Naruto to the cemetery and saw all of Naruto's friends around Jiraiya's grave.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out Jiraiya's headband and placed it on the edge of his gravestone.

"Happy birthday, Jiraiya-sensei" said Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he felt that his master would be smiling too.

Naruto felt tears rolling down his face in remembrance of his master.

"Naruto are you, ok?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine Sakura, but could you stay with me?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto... of course I'll stay, I'll go anywhere with you and I'll stay by your side" said Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura" said Naruto as he pulled Sakura into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Naruto looked over at everyone and glared at them.

"Let's give them some time alone guys" said Ino, who everyone quickly agreed with.

Naruto held Sakura a little tighter, 'I don't want to lose you, Sakura'.

"Sakura..."

"Naruto..."

They looked into each others eyes and they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, but in the distance, Tobi was laughing.

"I've found your weakness, Jinchuriki" he laughed to himself.

**This is evil Tobi will rule the world or will he find out in the upcoming chapters of NaruSaku: The Life of Naruto Uzumaki, Seventh Hokage... Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Watch NaruSaku stuff on YouTube and other Naruto stuff. I'm bored so I'm telling you this.**

**Chapter 5: The War begins**

**Three months later...**

The war between the Ninja alliance and the Akatsuki had finally begun.

Tsunade sent Naruto on a mission to an island of the coast of the Land of Thunder. Sakura, who begged to go on the mission, was denied.

"Sakura, this mission is to keep him there and protect him" said Tsunade.

"I know that but, I want to be there for him. He's always been there for me so, why can't I be there for him?" asked Sakura.

"Because your a medical ninja and now we'll need every medical ninja more than ever"

"But Lady Ts-"

"Enough, my decision is final Sakura, I won't change it"

Sakura turned and ran from the room.

Naruto, who was already at the Island, looked out to the ocean in the direction in which he came.

'Sakura, please be safe' prayed Naruto.

**Meanwhile...**

The Shinobi alliance began to fight the Akatsuki forces.

The Akatsuki were using some sort of reanimation jutsu to bring back the dead, including Master Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and the Third Hokage.

After a week has passed and the Ninja alliance has taken many losses and is now on the defense as the Akatsuki send in Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina and, the Third Hokage to defeat the Ninja alliance.

**Meanwhile...**

'I sense it, I sense Jiraiya's chakra but, how? Jiraiya is dead. Unless... I have to check this out' thought Naruto.

"Where do you think your going Naruto?" asked Yamato.

"I'm leaving this Island" said Naruto.

"Not if I can stop you" said Yamato

"Well you can't so bye" said Naruto before taking off at lightning speed across the ocean.

"Dammit" said Yamato.

"Yo where's Naruto?" asked Killer Bee, who was on the Island as well..

"Naruto has escaped and is heading for the battle field"

"I'll stop him" said Killer Bee before following Naruto.

'Gotta hurry' though Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, stop were you are" said Killer Bee.

"Octopops you won't stop me from saving my friends"

"I never said I was going to stop what you, I'm coming with you my man"

"Oh ok, let's go then"

**Meanwhile...**

"Lord Raikage, Naruto and Killer Bee have escaped the Island sir" said a messenger.

"We must stop them, Tsunde with me" ordered the Raikage.

"Yes Raikage" said Tsunde.

Naruto and Killer Bee were passing thru a valley when they encountered Lord Raikage and Lady Tsunade.

"Bi-big bro? What's up big bro?" said a scared Killer Bee.

"Both of you return to the Island immediately" ordered the Raikage.

"No! I won't sit on the side lines as my friends risk there lives for me"

"Then I will stop you!" said Raikage.

"I don't have time for this" whispered Naruto.

Naruto readied his Rasengan and charged.

"RASENGAN", the Raikage was sent skidding back a little and then the Raikage charged.

"LARIAT" roared the Raikage as he knocked Naruto to the ground.

"Time to get serious" said Naruto before going into Kyuubi Mode.

Naruto and Raikage readied for another test of power, they charged.

"PLANETARY RASENGAN/ LIGHTNING SMASH"

The Raikage was knocked to one side of the valley and Naruto was knocked back a little bit.

"Raikage, I will end this war, that's what I must do"

"I will stop you!" roared the Raikage as he almost punched Naruto.

But Killer Bee caught his brother's fist with his Eight Tails' hand.

"Bee, what are you doing?"

"Big Bro, if you won't let Naruto pass then you'll have to fight me as well"

The Raikage charged up his Lightning chakra, "You have forced me to kill you both. For the sake of the Ninja World, you will perish"

"Big Bro, I'm going to beat you today"

The two brothers started throwing punches and kicks at one another..

"Lariat" as they used the the same move on each other and they both were sent flying into the valley walls.

Bee and the Raikage did a number of hand symbols and charged.

"Lightning Smash/ Lightning Barrage"

The two forces collided and again the two combatants were sent into the walls of the valley.

"Bee, let's hit him together" said Naruto.

"Tsunde, to me" ordered the Raikage.

"Right" said Tsunade.

Naruto and Bee ready their attacks and Tsunade activates her White Strength Seal and uses her Strength of a Hundred Technique, and readies a White Seal Rasengan**(Yes Tsunade knows Rasengan) **and Raikage readied his attack, they charge!

"Planetary Rasengan/Lightning Smash/ White Seal Rasengan/ Lightning Barrage" They roared.

The Raikage and Tsunade were sent flying into the side of the valley while Naruto and Bee we're able to stand their ground.

"Raikage, please I want to help and if fighting you hasn't proved that, then I will defeat you" said Naruto.

"... You have proved to me that you are strong. Go, aid your friends" said Raikage.

"Thank you, Raikage" said Naruto.

With that Naruto and Killer Bee headed into battle.

**Special thanks to some people who favorite or follow my book**

**25BAM50 **

**Amaturnoveldude **

**DJZ6465146 **

**Ice-tiger26**

**MissFunny31 **

**NaruSaku1995 **

**hash16 **

**noozemy**

**substitutingrealitywithmyown**

**XWF1000**

**brycelke **

**and mightysmart97**

**Thank you all I'll make this the best NaruSaku book ever or try **


	6. Chapter 6

**This Will be great but you need to review to make it better if not it will take me forever to find the motivation to make more chapters.**

**Chapter 6: Minato and Kushina vs Naruto**

The Ninja alliance was being forced back because of some of the foes they faced, fallen comrades, friends, family, and even fallen foes.

Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Lee and, Sai were fighting Zabaza and Haku and the rest of the 7 swordsmen of the Mist.

Sakura jumped back as she avoided Zabuza's swords as it almost cut her in half. Haku threw some kunai at Sakura. Kakashi blocked the kunai and charged Zabuza.

"Zabuza..." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you must defeat me" said Zabuza.

Kakashi had been fighting Zabuza for almost an hour now.

Haku jumped behind Kakashi to stab him but Kakashi leaped out of the way to avoid Zabuza's sword when the sword cut Haku down.

"Zabuza, when we first met you hesitated to hit Haku. It is true you are under someone else's control" said Kakashi.

"Well, I'm sorry Kakashi, you will die" said Zabuza.

Kakashi and Zabuza fought it out but in the end, Zabuza was defeated and his reanimated remains sealed.

"Zabuza, I will honor you" said Kakashi as he picked up Zabuza's sword.

Then, Naruto came running out of the forest on to the battlefield.

"Sakura look out!" shouted Naruto as he kicked a white Zutsu clone in the head.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and hugged him.

"Sakura!" cried Naruto as he returned the hug and kissed her.

"Sakura, I'm here to help and I brought a friend" said Naruto, "Sakura, this is Bee, the Eight Tails Jinchuriki"

"Nice to meet you, Bee-sama"

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura-chan"

"Naruto, good to see you" said Kakashi, "Everyone is currently fighting your parents"

Naruto looked shocked and then asked, "Which way?"

"Naruto, I'm going with you" said Sakura.

"No your not, I have to do this alone" said Naruto.

"Naruto, you can't stop me"

"Your right I can't but Kakashi can"

"What?" said Sakura before Kakashi knocked her out.

"Keep her safe Kakashi-sensei"

"Will do"

Naruto turned and ran off in the direction of his parents with Killer Bee.

* * *

Naruto jumped into the clearing that Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were at.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" asked Minato.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, your son, and I'm here to stop you"

"_Naruto_... We currently aren't under so we must give these to you quickly" said Kushina.

"Son, here take my coat, so you have something of me other that your looks and this scroll, it has my teleportation jutsu in it" said Minato as he handed Naruto his coat.

"Thanks, dad"

"And take this necklace, it's the Uzumaki heirloom" said Kushina as she handed Naruto a necklace with a small nine tails on it.

"Thank you, mom"

Minato and Kushina stiffened up. "We're sorry Naruto"

Naruto jumped back and put the necklace on and folded the coat up and put it in his weapon pouch.

"Bee let's go"

"Right"

* * *

Minato rushed Naruto as Kushina rushed Bee.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and blocked Minato's three pronged kunai.

"Dad, I will surpass you" said Naruto as he readied a Rasengan in one hand and Minato did the same.

"Rasengan" they yelled as the two energies collided.

"So, Jiraiya taught you that jutsu"

"Yeah and I perfected it" said Naruto before closing his eyes and then they snapped open and they were in sage mode.

"What!?"

"I'll show you the perfected Rasengan, Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken but, Minato teleported away.

"Good job but, I did perfect it and that's not it" said Minato readying a Rasengan with five smaller ones orbiting it.

"Five Moon Rasengan!"

Naruto quickly made a defense, "Wind Style: Wind Wall"

The wind wall broke and Naruto was sent flying back.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Chakra Chains" shouted Kushina as she sent her chakra chains at Bee.

Bee avoided the Chakra Chains, 'Damn, I can't get close, if I get hit by one of those chains she could seal away my chakra or even my soul' thought Killer Bee.

Bee just kept avoiding the chain s and throwing shurikens at Kushina.

* * *

**Back with Naruto.**

"Ow, that hurt. Time to go Kyuubi mode" shouted Naruto as he glowed light orange with the Nine Tails chakra. "Let's see if your Five moon Rasengan is more powerful than I am now"

Minato readied his Five moon Rasengan as Naruto readied his Planetary Rasengan.

They charged,"Five Moon Rasengan/Planetary Rasengan"

Minato was sent flying back and was embedded into a tree.

"I'm sorry father, Rasenshuriken"

Minato watched the Rasenshuriken fly at him.

"Naruto, I'm proud of you" shouted Minato before the Rasenshuriken destroyed him.

Naruto held back the tears as he want to help Bee.

* * *

"Rasenshuriken!"

"Chakra Chain Barrier!" shouted Kushina as her chakra chains made a barrier and blocked the Rasenshuriken.

"Lightning Barrage!", the barrier still held.

Kushina let down the barrier, "Chakra Kunai!"

Bee avoided them and Naruto came from behind and shouted, "I'm sorry mom"

"Planetary Rasengan!"

"Thank you, Naruto" said Kushina before the Rasengan hit.

Kushina's body lay on the ground.

"Seal" said Naruto as Kushina's body was wrapped up and a sealing symbol was placed on it.

Then there was a huge explosion from where Sakura and Kakashi were.

"Bee, you go ahead I'll catch up, I'm going to see what happened"

"Ok, but don't take too long"

Then Naruto ran off towards the explosion.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I need to ask you all to help me. I have to add the wedding of Naruto and Sakura and I"m not good at weddings so I was wondering if you guys could help me out.**

**You write the scene and If I like it its in the story because I can't do those and I'm asking for your help so please and you do get credit for it, and your a part of the book.**

**So please help me**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm bored and writing more. Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Sage vs Sage, Naruto vs Jiraiya**

Naruto arrived where the explosion happened and saw Jiraiya and Sakura fighting.

"Sage art: Great Lion's Mane"

Naruto watched as Sakura was knocked back and then Naruto had many flash backs.

**Begin Flash backs**

Sakura didn't have time to avoid the sword and Sasori stabbed Sakura in the stomach

**Next**

Sakura was hit by one of Naruto's four tails

**Next**

Hinata was stabbed by Pain

**Next**

Sasuke was about to kill Sakura with his Chidori

**Next**

Sasuke was about to kill Sakura with her own kunai.

**Next**

The alternate version of Naruto, Menma was about to kill Sakura

**Finally**

Sasuke running Sakura thru, "She's dead" laughed Sasuke.

**End Flash backs**

Naruto, in sage mode, couldn't hold back his rage. His eyes were orange and his pupils were like a +. Naruto charged Jiraiya.

Naruto threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Jiraiya, who blocked them all.

"Don't let your rage get the better of you" said Jiraiya.

"SHUT THE HELL UP"roared Naruto as he punched Jiraiya in the face.

Jiraiya was sent flying and smashed thru a dozen trees, he got back up and made it back to the clearing they were fighting in.

Jiraiya mad a dozen hand signs with both his hands, "Fire and Earth Style: Flaming Earth Dragon"

A dragon flew up out of the ground and then Jiraiya set it on fire and it flew straight at Naruto!

Naruto made five hand signs and swirling ball of air appeared in his hand he compressed it, "Wind Style: Compressed Shockwave" yelled Naruto as he threw it.

When it hit the dragon there was a huge shockwave that smashed the dragon to pieces.

Jiraiya and Naruto did half a dozen hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/ Wind Style: Compressed Shockwave"

The two energies collided and exploded.

They charged, "Rasengan"

The Rasengans collided and imploded knocking Naruto and Jiraiya back.

Naruto and Jiraiya went to hand-to-hand combat and neither of them seemed to get the advantage.

They jumped back.

"This is the End" roared Naruto.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken"

"Earth Style: Mud Wall" but, the Rasenshuriken broke thru.

"Thank you, Naruto" smiled Jiraiya, before he was destroyed.

Naruto stood in the center of the clearing as it started to rain, and then Naruto's dam broke and the tears he had been holding back finally began to fall.

The tears he'd been holding in for his entire life, finally fell.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto turned and saw Sakura.

He hugged her and she grabbed his shirt.

"I'm fine Sakura, the tears I've held for my entire life have finally fallen"

"Naruto..." said Sakura before cupping Naruto's face and kissed him.

Then someone coughed and they stopped kissing and looked who coughed, it was Kakashi.

"Sakura, we were finally able to defeat the Third Hokage"

"Ok"

Kakashi ran off into battle, leaving Naruto and Sakura in the clearing.

"Naruto...you've always been there for me... Now, I'm here for you Naruto" said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura, I have to go" said Naruto before kissing Sakura againand then running off to help Killer Bee.

"I'll be back, that's a promise, a promise of a lifetime"

Sakura watched as Naruto disappeared into the distance, she turned around and came face-to-face with Tobi.

"Goodnight, Jinchuriki lover" before knocking her out and doing his disappearing act.

**Tobi, he is evil. Will he rule the world? Find out in the exciting conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi War.**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**I might need you all to rate my wedding scene cause no one left a review and so I made it but if u are making on please share it wedding scene is after next chapter**

**I forgot to put this in a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's someone else's job**

**Chapter 8: Something Worth Fighting For**

Naruto had finally caught up with Killer Bee and we about to head to the next battlefield when Tobi appeared before Naruto and Killer Bee, with an unconscious Sakura in hand.

"SAKURA!"

"Nine Tails Jinchuriki, I have your woman, if you want her back follow me" ordered Tobi.

Naruto's eyes turned red and he had his slitted pupils, " you leave Sakura out of this" growled Naruto.

"Then, follow me"

Naruto and Killer Bee unwillingly followed Tobi.

**A while Later**

"Tobi, why do you wear a mask?" asked Naruto.

"I wear a mask to hide my identity and the right side of my face is greatly disfigured"

'Wait, Kakashi once told me a story that one of his friends dies from his right side being crushed by a boulder' remembered Naruto.

"Tobi is your real name Obito Uchiha?" asked Naruto.

"Since you will likely die, I'll tell you. Yes, my real name is Obito Uchiha"

"But how? Kakashi watched you die" said Naruto.

"After they left, I was still alive and I gave up what was most precious to me, my friends, and I obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan in my right eye. I then absorbed the boulder in to me. I healed myself but, the damage was done and I was found by the aged Madara Uchiha, who transferred my soul to the body of a fallen Uchiha. Madara died shortly afterwords and I learned the secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Tailed Beasts. That made me into the man I am today" explained Obito.

**A few minutes later...**

"We're here" said Obito.

"Now what" said Bee.

Obito threw Sakura away and Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to send a clone to catch Sakura and take her some place save.

"Now, I beat you and take your Tailed Beasts away" smirked Obito.

"Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance" shouted Obito.

Bee quickly responded, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"

Fire and water collided and created steam.

Obito used the steam as cover and counter attacked, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu"

Naruto countered the attack, "Wind Style: Compressed Shockwave"

The two energies collided and imploded.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" shouted Naruto as he created five shadow clones.

The five clones ran into the forest and sat down and began to build up natural energy.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu" shouted Obito, before Bee countered with, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"

The two dragon collided and exploded.

Naruto dispelled one of his clones and went into sage mode.

Naruto charged Obito and pulled out a kunai and Obito did the same.

Naruto and Obito clashed they were knocked back and they charged each other again and again.

Killer Bee took out one of his knifes and charged Obito and they clashed.

"Hey, don't forget about me" said Killer Bee.

Then Killer Bee was knocked back and Naruto took his place.

They kept clashing and clashing.

"Enough!" yelled Naruto as he morphed into his Ultimate sage mode, Sage of the Six paths mode. **(or that's what I call it when Naruto and the Nine Tails worked together)**

'This is for you dad' Naruto told himself.

"Ultimate Sage Art: Five Moon Rasenshuriken", as Naruto threw a Rasenshuriken with five Rasengans orbiting around it.

"Ultimate Sharingan/ Rinnegan Technique: Spiral Flaming Phoenix Blast", as Obito performed his greatest technique that used both his Sharingan and his Rinnegan.

The two energies collided, neither over powering the other but, after about a minute Naruto's will was stronger and his Five Moon Rasenshuriken broke thru Obito's Spiral Flaming Phoenix Blast, killing Obito instantly.

"It's over" said Naruto before passing out from chakra exhaustion.

With the death of Obito, the source of the reanimation jutsu being destroyed, the undead fell were they stood and they returned to the afterlife and happiness.

The Akatsuki's army of white Zetsu clones soon fell and with that it was over.

The Fourth Shinobi War was over, the Ninja alliance had won, but at a high price, the death of the Third Tsuchikage, Onoki. The people of Iwagakure mourned for their Tsuchikage before they elected his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi to be the Fourth Tsuchikage.

**Well since no one left reviews or said they were going to help me with the wedding scene I guess I will have to use the one I made and I hope you all enjoy it, though it might not be up until tomorrow or later tonight and I am putting up a poll for weather Naruto and Sakura's child should be a boy or a girl? Leave a review and which one you think it should be or go to my profile and vote on the poll.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So the poll is open and right now I don't know if anyone has voted yet So vote and review. It will help with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 9: The Seventh Hokage**

It had been three weeks since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and Tsunade stepped down from being Hokage, and one special shinobi was offered the job.

Hundreds of people crowded the streets of Konoha. Inoichi Yamanaka stood next to Shikuka Nara, who began announcing to the crowd, "People of Konoha, you all know that Lady Tsunade has stepped down from the position of Hokage, and now, the position was available and the council have chosen someone. This 'person' has put their life on the line for this village and now this 'person' is now Hokage. Some of you may know who this 'person' is and I'm proud to introduce, your new Hokage... NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Inoichi amplified Shikaku's voice so everyone could hear him.

Naruto stepped forward with his own Hokage robe, which are very similar to his father's but on the back it says, "Seventh Hokage".

Everyone started cheering, and Naruto raised his hand for silence.

"I have a dream, that the cycle of hatred in the ninja world comes to an end. My Master Jiraiya once told me, "There's so much hate in the ninja world" and he was trying to find the solution for this hatred, and he believed that peace would be achieved when everyone understood one another. After his death, I took up his quest for peace, I saw the way to peace by pain and fear from Pain, but I believed in my master and I believed that the way he believed peace would be achieved is the only way to peace. So I stand before you and I make a promise to you all, I will achieve ever lasting peace for the ninja world. Now I ask you, **Do you want me to be your Hokage**?"

"**YES"** cried the crowd.

"I will be your Hokage, I will lead us to ever lasting peace. But first I must do something before I achieve ever lasting peace. Sakura Haruno, step forward"

Sakura stepped forward and gave Naruto a confused look.

Naruto walked up to her and got down on one knee in front of Sakura.

She gasped, "Sakura Haruno, I could not have made it here today without you and I cannot live without you. Sakura Haruno, will you be my wife?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes, "Yes"

The crowd cheered.

Naruto looked at Inoichi and nodded. Inoichi stopped amplifing.

Naruto and Sakura shared a passionate kiss.

Then Naruto sensed something, "Sakura get behind me", before pulling Sakura behind him..

There was a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared, there stood Sasuke Uchiha in Otokage robes.

"Sasuke" growled Naruto.

"Hello, Lord Hokage" Sasuke said mockingly, as he bowed to Naruto.

Swallowing his pride, "Welcome, Otokage to Konoha"

"I should be welcomed to this pathetic excuse of a village-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, Otokage you may disrespect me but, I will not stand for you to disrespect my village"

"My apologies, Lord Hokage" smirked Sasuke.

"Otokage, I will ask you only once or you will be removed by force, please leave the village"

"I only came to congratulate you on becoming Hokage but, I must also congratulate you and Sakura to have a wonderful life. I will take my leave" said Sasuke before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Sasuke, what are you up to?' wondered Naruto.

"Naruto..." said Sakura.

"It's ok Sakura, everything's alright now" said Naruto.

The two looked off into the distance and smiled.

**Next is the wedding scene, since no one said they would I wrote one but it's not that good, So please don't hate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well since no one has said anything about the latest chapters, I got bored and made the wedding scene, please review this, I want to know what I should fix on it cause I want this to be the best and me and wedding scenes don't go good together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 10: Wedding Day**

**A month later...**

Today was the day. Today is Naruto and Sakura's wedding day.

Naruto, in his navy blue tuxedo, was waiting on the alter for Sakura to come down the aisle. He was really nervous.

"Naruto, calm down. She'll be here" said Shikamaru, who was the Best Man and was wearing a black tuxedo.

Naruto glanced over at Ino, who was the Maid of Honor, and she smiled.

Naruto sighed, and he quickly straightened up as the music started playing, announcing that that the bride was beginning to walk down the aisle. Sakura, wearing a beautiful light pink dress with cherry blossoms on it, walked down the aisle and had her arm around her father's arm as he lead her down the aisle.

As she approached the alter, Naruto smiled at Sakura and she smiled back.

'Today is the happiest day of my life' Sakura told herself.

Then the priest began his boring speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in sight of the previous Hokages, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in the Great Ninja Way; - blah – blah – blah, If any man show just cause, why they may not be lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter forever hold his peace"

No one says a word.

**Continue**

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you have Sakura Haruno to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and stay with her in times of sickness and in heath; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?" said the priest.

"I will" said Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno, will you have Naruto Uzumaki to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and stay with him in times of sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" said Sakura.

"Blah-blah-blah, now Naruto, repeat after me"

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sakura Haruno to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for rich or poor, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish, til death do us part, and I plight thee my troth" says Naruto.

"Now Sakura"

"I, Sakura Haruno, take Naruto Uzumaki to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, til death do us part, and I plight thee my troth" says Sakura.

**They put the rings on and blah-blah-blah**

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride"

Naruto removed the veil over Sakura's face and they kissed her.

Everyone began clapping for the couple.

Naruto and Sakura proceed down the aisle, and before they arrived at the carriage Sakura threw her bucay of flower behind her and Ino caught it. Then, Naruto and Sakura got in the carriage and waved goodbye to everyone as the carriage took them to their new home.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura arrived at their new home, a mansion built specifically for Naruto and Sakura, since Naruto was the Hokage. Naruto swept Sakura off her feet and carried her bridal style all the way to their bedroom and layed her down on their bed.

"Naruto, are you sure we shouldn't have stayed for the party?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sure Sakura. I want to spend some alone time with my wife" said Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura..."

They kissed.

When they broke Naruto looked at the clock, "Get changed, I want to show you something" said Naruto, before he grabbed some cloths and walked into the bathroom and changed out of his tuxedo and put on his normal cloths, his black and orange jumpsuit. Sakura put on a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Hold on to my hand" said Naruto.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and they warped away.

* * *

They appeared at a small valley with a small lake in the middle.

"Naruto, where are we?" asked Sakura.

"We're at Sakura point"

Sakura blushed, "Why is it called that?"

"Because of all they cherry blossoms, and it's about time for it to happen"

"What to happen?"

"Just watch"

A huge gust of wind came and blew away almost all the cherry blossom petals away and as the petals passed over the lake the sun hit the lake just right and the reflection hit the cherry blossom petals over the lake and the petals seemed to glow as they swirled around and flew off into the distance.

"Naruto, that was beautiful"

"That's why I named this place 'Sakura point' and it's official since I became Hokage but, I have show it to anyone but you yet" said Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"I knew you'd like that" said Naruto before kissing Sakura.

Then he warped them back to their bedroom and Sakura closed the door to their room and lead Naruto to the bed.

**Meanwhile...**

Sasuke smiled, "Everything's going according to plan", before he started laughing.

"Naruto, you will know my pain, you will lose everything" laughed Sasuke.

**OMG Sasuke your evil. I guess I must blame myself for that but I don't care. Will Sasuke's plan work, will Naruto be full of despair? I don't know until the poll is completed and I have some good baby names that could be from Naruto. So review and leave baby names and vote or the following \chapters will take me forever to upload.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well the poll is open and on my profile so vote I'm leaving it open until 9/05/13 and that's when it's closed and then you can see the results and leave me baby names, I got one and I have two others but I'll ask you all after I close the poll so VOTE**

**Chapter 11: Surprise **

It has been a month and a half since Naruto and Sakura got married.

Their lives had been happy until two days ago when, Sakura got very picky of just about everything. Then she started throwing up**, **this got Naruto worried.

"Sakura, are you ok?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine, it's probably just a stomach bug" said Sakura.

"Ok, I have to head to a meeting with the council, I'll be back in an hour" said Naruto giving Sakura a concerned look.

"Ok, I'll be waiting" said Sakura.

After Naruto left Sakura went to the bathroom and pulled a box out from under the sink, it was a pregnancy test.

Sakura took the test and...it came out positive.

'What? I can't be pregnant, I have work' Sakura told herself.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and left the house and walked to Ino's house.

**(Line Break)**

"Hey Ino" said Sakura as Ino opened the door.

"Sakura! It's good to see you" said Ino.

"Ino, I have a problem"

"What's the problem"

"I'm pregnant" Sakura blurted out.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed a shocked Ino.

"Keep it down Ino, I don't want the whole village to know" said Sakura.

"Does Naruto know?"

"No, I just found out"

"Well what's the problem then"

"I'm scared that Naruto might get mad because of the baby" said Sakura.

"Sakura, he loves you. He's going to be the happiest man in the world, and you know he loves training Konohamaru, so why would he be mad about the baby"

"Your right, I have to go back, see you later Ino" said Sakura before leaving.

**(Line Break)**

Sakura arrived back home with ten minutes to spare before Naruto got back.

'I'll tell him when he gets back' Sakura told herself.

**A few minutes later...**

Naruto walked thru the front door and said, "Sakura, I'm home"

"I'm in the living room Naruto"

Naruto walked into the living room.

"Hey what's up"

"Naruto, I have something to tell you"

"Ok, what?"

"Naruto...I'm pregnant" said Sakura.

Naruto went wide eyed with surpise.

"Y-your pregnant?"

"Yes, I am"

Naruto started crying.

"Naruto, are you mad?" asked Sakura.

"No Sakura, I could never be mad at you, in fact, I feel like the happiest man in the world. I'm about to be a father!"

"Y-your happy"

"Of course I am Sakura. Your my beautiful wife and mother of our future child, I could never be angry at you Sakura"

Sakura had tears rolling down her face.

"Sakura, are you happy?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I'm happy that we're going to be parents" said Sakura.

Naruto smiled, 'This is one of the happiest moments of my life'

**What's the baby's name is it a boy or a girl? Leave me baby names and vote on my poll to decide if it's a boy or a girl. Next update will be the chooses for names. After that then chapter 12 is up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I hope most of you read the post I had for chapter 12 cause now it's gone. I want to congratulate NaruSaku1995 on his first NaruSaku fanfic, as I said in my review, The first isn't the best and I say yes that's true. I don't think of my book as the best. I think of the Kaibunkage as one of the best books ever and I hope you all agree with me. And at the end of this chapter I hope a lot of you have some reviews for me.**

**Chapter 12: New beginnings**

8 Months later...

Naruto was pacing back and forth in the waiting room in the hospital.

"Naruto calm down man, everything's going to be ok" said Shikamaru.

An hour later...

"Naruto Uzumaki?" asked the nurse.

"Right here"

"You can see your wife now, Hokage-sama"

"Thank you,, can my friend come as well"

"Of course"

Naruto and Shikamaru walked down the hallway to Sakura's room.

Sakura was sitting up in the bed and was holding two bundles of cloths.

"Twins?" asked Naruto.

Sakura nodded and handed Naruto one of the babies, it was a boy.

He had blonde hair and beautiful blue-green eyes.

"You look a lot like my dad" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I was thinking we should name him, Minato" said Sakura.

"It's a great name for him Sakura"

"Let's witch and you can hold your daughter"

Naruto handed Minato to Sakura and Sakura handed Naruto his daughter.

The baby girl was like her mother. She had blue-violet eyes and pink hair.

"Naruto, if that girl is anything like her mother she'll be one of the best kunoichi in the village" said Shikamaru.

"That's a perfect name Shikamaru, Kamiko that's our daughter's name. What do you think Sakura?"

"It's perfect. Minato and Kamiko, our children"

3 Weeks later...

Naruto brought Sakura, Minato and, Kamiko into the kids room and laid them down in their cribs and walked into their room and laid down and quickly fell asleep

The next day they woke up to crying.

"Feeding time?" asked Naruto.

"That or they need a diaper change" said Sakura as she got dressed.

"Well, I have to go to the academy and select a team to train"

"Really? Well good luck"

"Hey, I need your help with the medical training"

"Ok, as long as the twins are asleep"

"Ok"

Naruto arrived at the academy and met Iruka. Iruka lead Naruto to the classroom, when Naruto walked in the whole class gasped, except for a boy with black hair, who stared aimlessly out the window. 'He reminds me of Sasuke'. Next to the boy was a blue haired girl who kept looking at the boy and probably loved him, 'Just like Sakura when we were in the academy'. Then there was a brown haired boy who would smile whenever the girl smiled and frown whenever she frowned. He also got a lot of glares from the other students, 'Reminds me of me'

"Iruka, what team is that with the boy staring out the window?" whispered Naruto.

"That's team 7 and they have the highest and lowest scoring students and a middle score student to balance it" explained Iruka.

"I'll take them"

"Ok. Team 7, your going with the Hokage"

Naruto turned around and left as he heard many yeses and booes.

'This is going to be fun' thought Naruto.

An Hour Later...

The kids were in front of Naruto's mansion.

"Stay here and don't move"

Naruto walked inside and into the kids room, where Sakura was laying Kamiko down.

"Finished?"

"Yep"

"Good, you can train the girl and, she might remind you of yourself when we were in the academy"

"Really?"

Naruto and Sakura walked outside and saw the brown haired boy, Tyson Kaminaza, get thrown across the yard.

The blue haired girl, Kachina Cashino, looked really angry. The black haired boy, Ray Tomason, just rolled his eyes.

"Enough! There will be no fighting amongst teammates" shouted Naruto.

"Kachina, you will be working with my wife, Sakura. Understand ok, guys come with me" said Naruto.

Naruto lead Tyson and Ray away from the house.

Sakura walked over to Kachina, "He was right you do remind me of myself, the part I wish I had never had"

"Hm?"

"I loved someone when I was in the academy just like you"

"Really!"

"Yeah"

"Was it the Lord Hokage?"

"No it wasn't I didn't love Naruto then, but instead I loved the guy I liked cause he was hot"

"I know that feeling. I get it every time I'm around Ray-kun but, what happened to that person, and who was he?"

"That person was the current Otokage, Sasuke Uchiha, I loved him but, he never loved me back. Naruto always tried to cheer me up when Sasuke let me down, and I'd get mad at Naruto for trying to cheer me up, I always felt bad about doing that"

"I will never feel that way about Tyson, he's an idiot"

"And what makes him an idiot"

"Umm..."

"Gotcha"

"Hm"

"You don't hate him or dislike him, your taking your anger from you unable to get Ray to like you"

"How would you know"

"Because I did it for the longest time I did it and I wish now that I loved Naruto when we were in the academy but, I know that if I did, it wouldn't have turned him into the man he is today" explained Sakura.

"Tyson, he's different from everyone and so is Ray-kun"

"What do you mean?"

"Tyson has the Sanbi in him"

"What!?"

"Yeah he only told me the story of how the Sanbi attacked his village and his parents sacrificed themselves to seal it inside him, but the entire village was destroyed and a ANBU team rescued him and brought him here he was only 3 years old when that happened"

"And Ray?"

"I don't know he just feels different from everyone else"

"Ok, well first you are going to learn to control your chakra"

**With Naruto**

The guys finally arrived at the training field.

"Tyson, why do I sense the Sanbi's chakra flowing thru you?"

Ray looked with surprise.

"I'm the Sanbi's Jinchuriki"

"Can you control Ibuza's chakra"

"Ibuza?"

"The Sanbi's name"

"Oh no, not yet"

Naruto looked at Ray, "You have a kekkei tota in you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Let's have a little spar" smiled Naruto.

'This is going to be fun' thought Naruto.

**Reviews are helpful and thanks to NaruSaku1995, he's book is good and you all should read it. And you should help me find this NarutoxSakura video on youtube that has sai saying, "Even I can tell Naruto loves you" Help me find it please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So no one reviews except for my best friend. You readers are mean, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 13: A Little Spar**

* * *

"Let's have a little spar" smiled Naruto.

'This is going to be fun' thought Naruto.

* * *

"Let's do this" said Tyson, who charged.

"Wait!"

Tyson stopped.

"I didn't say to begin yet" smiled Naruto, "Begin"

"Lightning style: Black Panther Jutsu" said Tyson as he created a panther out of black lightning.

"Inferno style: White Flame Dragon" as Naruto creates a dragon out of white flames.

The panther and dragon clashed and clashed, then exploded.

"My turn, Thunder Style: Thunder Clap"

A ball of wind, water, and electricity appeared in Ray's hand. He clapped them together and shot the three combination at Naruto!

Naruto avoided the attack and the attack destroyed a dozen trees.

"Don't use that again" ordered Naruto.

"What?" growled Ray.

"You don't have full control of that jutsu" said Naruto.

"I wont lose, Lightning Style: Kirin"

"What!?"

'I have to stop him before someone gets hurt' Naruto told himself..

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken"

Naruto quickly threw the Rasenshuriken at the lightning creature destroying it.

"This spar is over"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Tyson.

"Nothing, I just see that both of you need to master chakra control and perfect those jutsus"

"Don't-" started Ray.

"Don't question me Ray, Come on we-"

"Both of you, get down, NOW!" Tyson and Ray ducked as Naruto threw a Rasenshuriken at the trees.

The Rasenshuriken smashed into the trees and a ninja jumped out of the trees just before the attack hit the trees.

"Who are you?" ordered Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, I didn't mean to intrude, I'm Tikashi Yomatoka, I'm from a village that was destroyed during the war. I asked the Kages if I may join their village but, I have been denied. Please may I become a leaf shinobi?" said the man.

"I will say yes but, you have to pass the academy tests. If you do then I will determine what happens from there" said Naruto.

"Hai, Lord Hokage" said Tikashi.

Then there was an explosion in the direction of the village.

"Tyson, Ray, you two go to my house and tell Sakura to head to the hospital, tell her the village has been attacked. You two and Kachina are to wait at my house until me or Sakura return. Tikashi go with them. If he tries anything, do any means necessary to stop him" ordered Naruto before running off towards the village.

"Come on, lets go" said Tyson. Tikashi followed Tyson and Ray.

* * *

"Lady Sakura, the Lord Hokage has ordered that you go to the hospital immediately. The village has been attacked" said Tyson as soon as he arrived at Naruto's mansion.

"But-" started Sakura.

"I'll take care of them Milady" said Kachina.

"Thank you Kachina" said Sakura before rushing off to the hospital.

"Take care of us?" asked Tyson.

"No you idiot, the twins" said Kachina.

"Oh, ok" said Tyson.

Then the twins started crying.

"I'll get their bottles, get the baby formula Kachina" said Tyson, "Ray, watch him" as he pointed to Tikashi.

"Ok" replied Ray.

* * *

"Here's the bottles Kachina"

"Thanks Tyson"

Tyson looked around the room, something was off, "Wait, where's Tikashi, and where's Ray? And Why aren't the twins crying anymore?" said Tyson.

Kachina gasped.

Tyson ran to the kids room, the twins were sitting in front of the glass door that lead to the back yard, where Tikashi and Ray were training.

"What-" started Kachina.

"The twins are watching Ray and Tikashi train" chuckled Tyson.

"Ok, well lets get them their milk"

* * *

**In the village**

A group of rogue Kumo and Suna ninjas attacked Konoha but, were quickly defeated.

"That was easy" said Lee.

"A little too easy" said Shikamaru.

Then; Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara, came flying out of the forest.

"We're sorry, we aren't in control of our bodies" said Sasori.

"Everyone fall back" shouted Shikamaru.

Naruto saw an explosion from the front gate and ran towards it.

"Nagato, Itachi!" shouted Naruto, as he charged them with a kunai in hand.

Itachi blocked with his own kunai.

"Who's controlling you?" asked Naruto.

"Kabuto" whispered Itachi.

"Thank you Itachi" whispered Naruto, as Nagato charged Naruto.

Naruto quickly created two shadow clones., "Sage Art: Double Rasenshuriken"

Both of the clones threw their Rasenshuriken at a different target but, both hit the target dead on.

Nagato and Itachi were destroyed.

"Shikamaru, take care of the rest of them, I'm going after Kabuto" said Naruto.

"Hai Lord Hokage" said Shikamaru.

Then, Naruto ran in the direction of Kabuto's chakra.

* * *

Naruto stopped outside a cave, where he sensed Kabuto's chakra.

'Here I go' Naruto told himself.

"Hey, your going in their alone" said a voice.

"Who's there" said Naruto.

Then, Tyson came out of Naruto's shadow, "It's me"**(Tyson used the same jutsu Jiraiya had used to get to Konan before he fought Pain)**

"Wait, how are you here? You should be at my house?" asked Naruto.

"Shadow clone, I did it when we were on our way to the clearing"

"Ok your good but, your going back"

"No, there's at least 5 former Kages down there, you're going to need my help Naruto-sensei" said Tyson.

The Hokage sighed, "Ok, come on lets go"

The two walked into the cave and began a perilous journey

* * *

**Review please. My right leg from the knee down is wrapped up because I ,pinched a nerve, tore a muscle, or both, and now I can't do anything but sit on my butt. Pray that it gets better soon please and review please you people could at least do that for me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait people I know you all love my work but, I need more reviews, more favorites and follows to make me want to work on this book more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 14: Battle of the Kages**

Naruto and Tyson were walking thru the cave to find Kabuto. When two Rock Ninjas appeared from out of the walls!

"Where'd you come from?" asked Tyson.

"They were using a camouflage jutsu to hide themselves on the rocky walls" said Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, leave now or die" ordered one of the rock ninja.

"Well, I refuse" said Tyson and charged the rock ninja.

"Fire Style: Fire Smash" shouted Tyson as he fists caught on fire and went to punch the rock ninja but, the rock ninja disappeared in the rocky wall and Tyson smashed his fist into the wall.

"Tyson! Behind you!" shouted Naruto, when he saw the rock ninja behind Tyson.

Tyson spun around and smashed his other flaming fist into the rock ninja's stomach and sent him flying.

The other Rock ninja attempted to flee but, Naruto appeared right behind him, "You shouldn't have messed with us" whispered Naruto.

"Rasengan"

The rock ninja was sent cascading across the floor and smashed into a wall with a loud crack.

"Let's hurry" said Naruto.

"Right"

Naruto and Tyson sprinted down the passageway and came across a man with black hair wearing a black shirt, white pants and, a blue robe with waves on the edge and says, 'First Mizukage'.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm the First Mizukage, Dizano Mariku, I am here to defeat you, Lord Hokage" said Dando.

"So, you were expecting us?" asked Tyson.

"Yes, I must defeat you" replied Dizano.

"I don't think so" said Tyson.

"I think so, Water Style: Aqua Shot"

Tyson was sent flying backwards when a blast of water caught him dead in the chest.

"Tyson!" shouted Naruto.

"Focus on me" whispered Dizano.

"I didn't" said Naruto, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?!' shouted Dizano

"Above you; Wind Style: Compressed Shockwave"

Dizano was sent flying.

Tyson came running up, "What I miss?"

"Nothing really" said Naruto.

"Ok, time to fight"

Tyson charged, "Gale Style: Black Dragon"

A black dragon made of lighting and thunderclouds appeared and roared.

Dizano quickly countered with, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"

The two dragons collided and clashed again and again.

"Tyson go I'll handle the dragon; Wind Style: Double Air Blast" shouted Naruto.

Naruto shot two blasts of air at the water dragon and got the dragon's attention, it roared.

Tyson's black dragon clashed with the water dragon again.

Naruto jumped up on top of the black dragon, " Wind Style: Compressed Shockwave"

Naruto smashed the ball of air into the water dragon's head and it exploded.

Tyson saw his chance and charged Dizano.

"Oh no you don't" shouted Dizano, "Water Style: Aqua Shot"

"Gale Style: Laser Circus"

Water and lighting collided, and was sent flying at Dizano.

Dizano went wide eyed when the water was sent flying back at him, "Impossible!"

Dizano screamed and fell to the floor, dead.

Naruto sealed him and they continued on their journey to find Kabuto.

About thirty meters into the cave after they fought Dizano, Naruto sensed two massive chakra sources coming straight for them.

"Invisibility Jutsu, Now" ordered Naruto.

Tyson nodded and activated his invisibility jutsu and Naruto did the same.

Then, the Second Raikage and the Third Kazekage ran past them and out of the cave towards Konoha.

"We'd better hurry" said Naruto.

"Right" said Tyson.

Naruto lead Tyson down the cave and they cam to a wide room, with two figures in it.

The two figures were wearing long brown robes and you couldn't see their faces.

"Who are you?" shouted Tyson.

The two figures took of their robes... they were the First and Second Hokages.

"Oh crap" said Naruto.

"Got that right" said the First Hokage.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet" shouted the Second Hokage, as he shot a blast of water that transformed into a water dragon and smashed right into Tyson!

Tyson was smashed into the wall.

"Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu" shouted the First Hokage as he summoned a dragon made of wood that slammed into Naruto, sending him flying into the wall.

Naruto and Tyson fell to the ground.

"Damn, they're strong" said Tyson.

"They're the First and Second Hokages of course they were strong" said Naruto

"Inferno Style: White Flame Dragon Jutsu"

"Gale Style: Black Dragon Jutsu"

Naruto's and Tyson's dragons appeared and clashed with the First and Second Hokages' dragon.

The dragons clashed and clashed again and again. I seemed it would never end.

Then all four dragons collided at once and exploded.

Naruto and Tyson charged and the Hokages did the same.

Naruto readied his Rasengan and Tyson readied his Fire Smash.

The Hokages readied their Jutsu as well.

They clashed, "Rasengan/Fire Smash/Earth Crash/Aqua Crush"

The energies smashed against one another no one gaining the advantage.

Naruto forced some kyuubi chakra into his Rasengan.

That sent the First and Second Hokages flying and they smashed into a wall.

With his chakra almost completely drained Naruto quickly sealed the Hokages.

"That was a tough one" said Naruto.

"We have to hurry before Kabuto escapes Sensei" said Tyson.

"Right"

They ran down the passageway and came to the back of the cave and found two more figures.

One was on the ground in a pool of blood, the other had a Kunai in it's hand.

Naruto walked closer and got a better view, the one on the ground was Kabuto. The other was a woman about Kakashi's age.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

The woman turned around, she had purple lines on her cheeks and wore a black jumpsuit with a white apron**(Or something like that)**.

"I"m Rin, Rin Nohara"

**So sorry about the long wait, I've been busy and I was wondering if there was a way to bring Rin back to life in this book so Kakashi can not be a complete weirdo for the rest of his life, Reviews are appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I don't know when the next one will be posted.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So you guys I need your help if you find a good Naruto and no it can't be NaruHina or NaruSaku or SasuSaku it must be either Naruto or NaruSaku amvs on YouTube tell me about them because they help me get great ideas and I need more So YEAH**

**Chapter 15: A Lost Ninja Found**

_Previously..._

"_Who are you?" asked Naruto._

_The woman turned around, she had purple lines on her cheeks and wore a black jumpsuit with a white apron._

"_I"m Rin, Rin Nohara"_

"Rin Nohara, I've never met you before and yet your wearing a Leaf Shinobi headband, Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because I am a missing nin" said Rin.

Naruto just looked at her.

"You have saved the village by killing Kabuto, and as the Seventh Hokage, I offer you a place in the Hidden Leaf village. Rejoin your village, since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War we have been short of ninja-" said Naruto, before Rin interrupted.

"I'll rejoin the village" Rin said quickly.

"You will?"

"Yes, I have long wanted to come back to the village but, I feared that I would be rejected after what happened" said Rin.

"I may not know what happened but, I don't care. Welcome Rin Nohara, welcome back to the Hidden Leaf village"

**Half an hour later...**

Naruto, Tyson and, Rin were walking up to the front gate of the village.

"Rin, don't be scared. Everyone will accept you" said Tyson.

"You think so?" asked Rin.

"I know so... they accepted me, even though I'm a monster"

"What?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, I'm a monster"

"Why are you a monster?" asked Rin.

"Because I'm the Sanbi's Jinchuriki"

"What!"

"Your really shocked"

"Of course I am, because I was once the Sanbi's Jinchuriki" said Rin.

"WHHAT?!" said Naruto and Tyson in perfect unison.

"Yeah, that's why I was a missing nin. Though I died and was brought back to life and I was no longer the Jinchuriki"

"When were you the Sanbi's Jinchuriki?" asked Naruto.

"Near the end of the Third Great Shinobi War"

"Well, you didn't betray the village willfully, so you should still be accepted" said Naruto.

"Yeah" said Tyson.

"I hope so"

Then they came to the front gates and Shikamaru, Ino and, Choji ran up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto your back" said Choji.

"I guess you did it again you knucklehead" said Shikamaru.

"No, she did it" said Naruto, as he pointed to Rin.

"Umm, who's that?" asked Ino.

"This is Rin Nohara, she killed Kabuto" said Naruto.

"Rin?" said a voice in the back.

Shikamaru stepped aside and saw Kakashi standing there, wide eyed.

"Kakashi?" said Rin.

"Rin..."

"Kakashi!"

Rin ran to Kakashi and hugged him.

"But Rin, how I thought I had killed you" said Kakashi.

"You did but, shortly after you left a Kumo Ninja was going to take my body but, Obito killed him" started Rin.

"What but, Obito was dead"

"No Kakashi, he wasn't. Madara Uchiha saved his life, and He became Tobi" explained Naruto.

"What!"

"Yes, I didn't tell you because it wouldn't have mattered at the time since Tobi was dead" said Naruto.

"Kakashi, Obito saved my life. He healed my body and then used a revival jutsu on me and brought me back to life" said Rin.

Kakashi stood there, in silence.

"Kakashi?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, your back safe and that's all that matters" said Kakashi before he hugged Rin.

"Kakashi.." whispered Rin, as tears rolled down her face.

"Excuse us but, we have to head home before Sakura begins to worry" said Naruto.

"Ok, see you later" said Ino.

"Rin, I'll see you in my office in the morning... you too, Kakashi" said Naruto, before jumping across buildings to his house with Tyson right behind him.

They arrived back at the mansion and walked in.

Kachina looked up from watching the sleeping twins and saw Naruto and Tyson.

"Tyson!" cried Kachina as she ran up and bopped Tyson on the head, "What were you thinking!"

"Kachina, don't be mad at him. If he hadn't followed me, I may not be here right now" said Naruto.

"Umm, still at least he could have told me before he disappeared leaving me with the twins" said Kachina.

"That reminds me, where's Ray and Tikashi?"

"In the backyard, the twins watched them until they fell asleep" said Kachina.

"That's..."started Tyson before he fell on the ground.

"Tyson!" shouted Kachina.

She kneeled down and propped him up.

"He's fine, he just exhausted his chakra, take him to his room down the left hallway, second door on the right"

"He has a room here?" asked Kachina.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you that you are moving here to train" said Naruto.

"What about all my stuff?" asked Kachina.

"Already here" replied Naruto.

"Where's my room?"

"Left hallway, second door on the left"

"Ok, I'm going to take him their and put the twins in bed and-"

"I'll take care of the twins" Naruto said quickly, "You go get some sleep"

"Ok" said Kachina as she carried the sleeping Tyson to his room.

Naruto walked over to the twins and saw them sleeping soundly.

Then, Ray and Tikashi came inside.

"Sensei, your back" said Ray.

"Yeah, Ray go get some sleep, Left hallway third door on your right"

"Ok" said a sleepy Ray as he walked off to his room.

Naruto turned and looked at Tikashi.

"You can have the room at the end of the left hall on the left" said Naruto.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage" replied Tikashi as he walked to his room.

Naruto walked over and picked up the twins from the couch and carried them to their room and laid them down in their cribs.

Naruto walked back into the living room and began to meditate.

**An Hour Later...**

Sakura walked into her house and saw Naruto meditating.

She walked over and sat down next to him.

He opened his eyes, "What's up?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing other than a two new ninjas in the village"

"Two?"

"Yeah, Tikashi Yomatoka and Rin Nohara"

"Haven't met Rin yet"

"You will, she's going to be working in the hospital" said Naruto.

"Ok, Well come on Naruto, it's around midnight you need to sleep too"

"Ok, I'm coming" they walked into their room got changed and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was watching**

"Interesting... but, everything is still according to plan" smiled Sasuke.

**Evil is upon Naruto, but what is Sasuke's evil Plan... Find out in the next chapter of the Life of Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sasuke's evil plan will happen soon so lets fast forward to an interesting pint in time everyone will remember.**

**Chapter 16: Epic Battle, Tyson vs Ray!**

**9 months later...**

The Chunin Exams were happening and the finals were decided, Tyson Kaminaza was to fight Ray Tomason in the finals.

"The battle between Tyson Kaminaza and Ray Tomason... Begins Now" shouted the official.

Tyson and Ray didn't hold back on the first attack.

"Rasengan" shouted Tyson

"Lightning Blade" shouted Ray. **(There's a big difference between Chidori and Lightning Blade)**

The attacks collided and exploded, knocking Tyson and Ray back.

They charged each other with kunai drawn, and clashed.

**Meanwhile in the stands...**

Kachina watched in awe as Tyson, the boy she used to disrespected the most, showed himself to be equal to Ray.

"Tyson I have some new respect for you" Kachina told herself.

**In the Hokage booth...**

Naruto smiled as he watched the match.

"It's like you and Sasuke, and me and Obito all over again" said Kakashi, who chuckled before going back to his book.

"Your right about that Kakashi" said Naruto.

"I don't care who wins both of them have earned the title of Chunin" said Sakura from behind Naruto, carrying the twins, "Oh and Kakashi, you might want to put that away cause Rin's coming"

Kakashi quickly marked his page and put the book in his weapon pouch, "Thanks for the warning"

"No problem"

Rin walked in and walked over to Kakashi,, "How many times am I going to tell you to get rid of those books"

"Um... a million times maybe even more" smirked Kakashi.

It had been about a month since Kakashi and Rin got married a dream come true for Rin and Kakashi.

"You idiot, just don't read them ok, it's a bad influence on the baby" said Rin.

"Baby? What baby?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I'm pregnant" said Rin.

"Holy * bleep *" said Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"Sorry just a little surprised here" said Naruto.

There was an awkward silence following...

"Let's focus back on the match" suggested Sakura.

"Good idea, I don't want to listen to this" said Naruto.

**Back in the arena...**

Tyson and Ray clashed again and again, neither landing a blow.

Ray jumped back, "Thunder Style: Thunder Clap!"

Tyson jumped back as well, "Gale Style: Black Hurricane!"

Soundwaves collided and imploded!

Tyson and Ray charged each other, "Wind Style: Compressed Shockwave"

The two shockwaves collided and exploded.

Tyson pulled out a shuriken and stabbed his hand with it.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ninja art: Blood Shurikens" shouted Tyson as he threw the shuriken and some of his blood at Ray.

His blood then transformed into a shurikens.

"What!" shouted Ray before the blood shurikens hit him in the shoulders.

Tyson appears over Ray as he falls to the ground, kunai in hand, "Give up yet?"

"Never" said Ray before he did a substitution jutsu..

"Figured that" said Tyson, before he flung his kunai behind him and connected with Rays shoulder.

"Damn it" shouted Ray.

Tyson ran towards Ray with Rasengan in hand.

"Oh no you don't... MARINGAN!"

"What the?!" shouted Tyson.

Rays eyes turned yellow and his pupils turned to *'s and he disappeared and reappeared behind Tyson.

"Lightning Blade!" shouted Ray as his Lightning Blade connected with Tyson, who was knocked unconscious.

"The winner of the final match is Ray Tomason of Team Seven" shouted the announcer.

Naruto smiled from the booth, they had gotten very far in such little time.

**Meanwhile in Otogakure...**

Sasuke was putting his master plan into action...

"Today Konoha falls" said Sasuke.

**I know short chapter but it can't be helped... Sasuke will take over the world... ooops spoiler**


	17. Chapter 17

**So am I like one of the few people that's been updating NaruSaku fanfics? I haven't seen that many updates in a while so what?**

**Anyways here's the story**

**Chapter 17: The Attack on the Hidden Leaf**

Sasuke was putting his master plan into action...

"Today Konoha falls" said Sasuke.

Sasuke was in the Otokage mansion and summoned his team, Team Oto. Two boys and a girl appeared before the Otokage.

"Serina Namocha, are you ready?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai Otokage" said Serina.

"Saturi Kitami, are you ready?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai Otokage" said Saturi.

"Fugita Uchiha, my son, are ready?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai, Father Otokage" said Fugita with his three tome Sharingan activated.

**In Konoha an hour later at Naruto's mansion...**

"Man that was a great party" said Tyson.

"Yeah it was" said Ray.

Kachina started walking towards Ray, "No Kachina, that's my final answer"

Kachina turned on her heels and ran out of the house.

"You bastard, you just hurt Kachina's feelings" said Tyson.

"I don't care" said an uncaring Ray.

Tyson punches Ray in the face and runs after Kachina.

Naruto walks into the living room and sees Ray's black eye.

"What did you do?" asked Naruto.

"I told Kachina I don't want to go out with her and Tyson punched me in the face" explained Ray.

"I did the same thing Tyson did to Sasuke when he said 'no' to Sakura and man did it feel good" said Naruto.

"Whatever" said Ray.

**With Kachina...**

Kachina was on top of the Hokage monument, crying her eyes out.

"Kachina? Kachina?" shouted Tyson as he ran up to the top of the Hokage monument.

"What do you want Tyson?" asked Kachina, wiping her eyes.

"I came to make sure you were ok" said Tyson.

Kachina turned around and looked at Tyson, "Why do you care? I always treat you horribly"

"Because I don't care if you hate me or not, I want to make you happy, even if I'm not" said Tyson.

"Tyson...you'd do that... for me?" asked Kachina.

"Of course I would" said Tyson.

Kachina remembered what Sakura-sensei told her.

**(Begin Flashback)**

"Kachina can you tell me what makes Tyson an idiot?" asked Sakura.

"No master I can't" said Kachina, "I don't understand why I can't figure this out"

"Kachina I tell you why you don't understand, at times you say you hate Tyson and at other times you dislike Tyson and some times you just hit him because you feel like it, but the truth is you don't hate him or dislike him, you like Ray but, you also have this feeling for Tyson that you can't explain, it's because you care about him as much as you care about Ray but, you won't admit it and in your anger for Ray not accepting you; you take your anger out on Tyson. He tries to comfort you because Ray pushes you away, and all you do is hurt him even more. Eventually Tyson will no longer comfort you, either he gave up on you or he found someone else. I'm glad I never took the path that would have lead Naruto to leave me forever and, I don't want to see that happen to you, Kachina. So when the time comes that Ray rejects you and Tyson comforts you, ask him, ask him why he cares so much, and if you are touched by what he says, which is probably the same thing Naruto said to me, then you should give him a chance"said Sakura smiling

**(End Flashback)**

"Kachina, are you ok?" asked Tyson.

"I'm fine Tyson" said Kachina, "Tyson, I've treated you badly for a long time and I want to make it up to you"

"Kachina, why are to talking like this?" asked Tyson.

"Tyson, I'll go on a date with you" said Kachina

"Really?" said Tyson.

"Yes, I'm going to give you a chance" said Kachina.

Tyson quickly hugged Kachina, "Thank you, Kachina"

Kachina hugs him back, "Your welcome Tyson"

Then, there was an explosion in the village.

"What the heck was that?" asked Kachina.

"I don't know but, lets meet up with Naruto-sensei" said Tyson.

Kachina nodded and they jumped down from the Hokage monument to the village.

Sound ninja were attacking the village but, the leaf ninja even though out numbered 2:1 defended the village.

Sasuke was leading Team Oto into battle. Two Leaf ninja confronted them.

"Fugita" said Sasuke.

"Yes father" said Fugita.

Fugita and Sasuke used a Chidori spear and killed the two ninja.

"Onwards towards the Hokage" shouted Sasuke.

**Next Chapter, Team Hokage vs Team Oto; Good vs Evil**


End file.
